Q&A: Clique Style
by join.me.in.the.thunder
Summary: The PC and Briarwood Boys are trapped in a room together, forced to answer questions asked by YOU! Ready or not, the questions will come, and come without a warning. R&R to ask questions
1. Chapter 1

_The PC and Briarwood Boys awoke in a gray cell, the girls wearing pink and the boys wearing blue._

Massie: Where the hell are we? (slams hand on cold floor, trying to sound in control)

Claire: I dunno. (shivers from fear/coldness, then bows at Massie's feet)

Kristen: (raises finger) I believe we are in a cold gray cell, because the color-

Massie: Kuh-Risten, we have no time for you're smarty-ness! We have to get to the mall, now! (huffs angrily)

Derrington: Geeze _Assie_, shut up. (rolls eyes)

Massie: You know what Derrick, I-

**Me: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**

_Room gets silent, everyone looking around the room._

Alicia: (whimpers) Who's there?

**Me: You don't need to know that right now. Just do as I say.**

Massie: (whines) Why are we here?

**Me: You'll find that out soon.**

Dylan: Derrick! I'm scared. (shoves her face into Derrick's chest while Massie rolls eyes)

**Me: Hey, no mixing colors!**

Kristen: What?

**Me: No mixing colors! The girls are wearing pink and the boys are wearing blue, and when they touch each other, the shirt turns a purple-ish color. I don't like purple.**

Massie: I like that color! (crosses arms across chest)

Kristen: I see what you mean. When the colors touch at just the right velocity and timing, they can-

**Me: Jesus, shut up. I don't wanna here it! That's not why you're hear!**

Cam: Then tell us why we're here. (winks at Claire)

**Me: You guys are trapped in this room so the readers of this story can ask you questions about anything. I hope you're ready to spill!**

Massie: Isn't that a crime to hold us against our will! Alicia, isn't it? (demands, glaring at Alicia)

Alicia: Well, my daddy can probably sue you for something. (trying to help and be beta-like)

**Me: I don't care about your 'daddy'. You're mine now. And the readers can torture you with any question they please. I hope you're ready... **(voice fades away)

Massie: NO! You can't go! What about my Bean, and all my clothes, and all my followers at OCD! They can't survive without an obsessive alpha watching and controling their every move! No, Massie, hold it together! You can't let you're stuipd little beta's know you're slipping! (slaps herself to try and gain control, then begins to cry)

Claire: No Massie, don't cry! I don't know what I'll do if you can't hold yourself together! (begins to go into a panic attact.)

Alicia: (rubs hands together evily) Maybe this is my time to take over as alpha! OMG, maybe I can, like, become just like Massie and try to control everything! Like, yay, that's almost TMTH! (begins clapping.)

Dylan: (burps repeatedly while poking her stomach to see if she lost any weight.)

Kristen: Maybe if I can calculate the right answer to get us out of here, I won't seem so poor, my mom might not try to control me as much and my scholarship will go away! (whips out random calculator and types in numbers quickly.)

Derrick: NO! What will we do if we can't play soccer and some stuipd game where we can't blow things up! NOO! (shakes butt uncontroably)

Cam: Let's all pretend to play soccer! Maybe if we pretend we won't miss it as much! BUT WAIT! What will I do if I can't give Claire any fattening candy? GASP! (pretends to juggle soccer ball while searching room for candy.)

Josh: RALPH LAUREN! (follows Cam's lead while clinging to his blue Ralph Lauren Polo)

Kemp: Hehe, look at Alicia's boobs and Dylans lips and Massie's butt and Alicia's boobs. (snicker-punches Chris)

Chris: Look at Alicia's giant boobs! (snicker-punches Kemp. They start a snicker-punch war over Alicia's boobs.)

* * *

_So... I dunno about that. I'm trying to make this funny, but I dunno if it worked. And ask questions in your reviews! Any question at all!_

_:)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	2. Day 1

Day 1.

**Me: Hello everyone! Did you have a nice night?**

Massie: (streching) No! I had to sleep with Dylan's fat butt in my face and Claire holding my leg the whole night!

Dylan: (panicking) OMG, I have a fat butt! NO! Maybe if I do thirty million squats it'll go away! (stands up and does squats, checking her butt after each)

**Me: Oh-kay then. That's... Uh.... We have a few questions!**

Derrington: Oh joy. (snickers like he just made the most brilliant joke in the world)

**Me: Derrington, you can go hang upside down on that wall now. Enjoy yourself. **(watches in amusement as Derrington's body get flung to the wall, upside down)

Derrington: Hey, no fair! Put me down!

**Me: I'd rather not. So here's the first question from xoxoDDLSG for Derrington: Why did you break up with Massie?**

Derrington: (snorts) 'Casue she's annoying, controling, and mean. (Derrington's body gets bigger, ramming into Cam, still upside down.) Hey! What just happened!

**Me: Oh yeah, that happens when you LIE! Whenever you lie, your body gets bigger. It only ever get's back to normal size until you tell the truth. And if you continue to lie, you eventually blow up. I think it's after like, five lies or something.**

Derrington: But I'm telling the truth! (body get's bigger, almost taking up the whole room)

Josh: Derrick, get your leg off'a me!

Kristen: Same for you're chest! (thinks) But hey, if you continue to lie at this pace, you'll blow up in-

**Me: Kristen SHUT UP! Derrick, only three more tries to tell the truth! **(taunts)

Derrington: I AM telling the truth! (body gets even bigger, filling up almost every corner)

Massie: Derrington, tell the gosh darn truth!

Derrington: Okay okay! I broke up with Massie because Dylan had more curves and burped. But I still really like Massie. (Derrington's body get's smaller.)

**Me: Finally. **(rolls eyes.)

Massie: (hand over heart) OMG, Derry, you still like me?

Derrington: Yeah...

Dylan: WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE ME? (yells)

Derrington: Sorry Dylan, but you're too boy-ish. Plus I don't like redheads.

Dylan: (starts crying) But Derrington. I thought you (sniffle) liked me! (wails, secretly hoping that crying will make her lose weight)

Derrington: Sorry.

Massie: HAHA, IN YOUR FACE! (breaks into a touchdown dance while smiling at Derrington. Derrington gazes up at her dreamily)

**Me: All-righty then... Next question from xoxoDDLSG to Cam: Why the hell are you with Claire? You could do so much better!**

Cam: Well, I love Claire - most of the time - and she's the only girl that knows my secret, so I have to stay with her or she said she'll tell the whole school. (Cam smacks his hand to his forehead)

**Me: Ohhhhh, a secret that Claire's blackmailing you with... TELL ME!**

Cam: NEVER! (sninks up into a little ball, rocking back and forth in a feedle position)

**Me: Oh-kay then, I'll just get that from you later... The last question from xoxoDDLSG to Alicia: Why are you such a conniving b!tch?**

Alicia: I'll take that as a compliment. (smiles) And I am because Massie doesn't realize that I would be the perfect alpha, and she needs to step the hell down so I can take my spot! (mouth starts to foam)

Massie: Uh, that's creepy, and you're NOT a better alpha than me. That's why I always win the alpha wars. Duh! (rolls eyes.)

Alicia: OMG, Massie you're so right, I'll never try to be alpha again. Sorry (grins apologeticly)

**Me: Bi-polar much? Okay, now a question to Dylan from Pepsigirl120: Can you please stop obsessing over your weight?**

Dylan: (pauses in her squats) NO, NEVER! I MUST BE A SIZE 000000000! I CAN NEVER STOP! (pauses) On second thought, can someone get me a giant bowl of popcorn? (slaps herself) NO, YOU MUCT NEVER EAT AGAIN! STARVING YOURSELF IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET SKINNY! (continues squats)

**Me: Creepy... Now to Claire, still fron Pepsigirl120: Why are you such a super-ficial barbie doll?**

Claire: OMG, me a barbie doll? NEVER! I'm no where near as perfect or funny or popular or fashionable as Queen Massie. I must strive to be like her, or I'll never get anywhere in life! (clings to Massie's arm)

Massie: Kuh-Laire, GET AWFF! (shoves Claire away. Claire curls up in a ball next to Cam - who's still rolling around - and crys)

**Me: This could be interesting... Massie! This is from Pepsigirl120: Can you stop being such a bitch?**

Massie: No, that's all I have. I'm nawt perfect or anything at aw-ll, so I have to be mean to get people to listen to me. NOW BACK OFF MISSY! (raises fist in the air, face turning red)

Kristen: OMG, Massie, if you keep your face red for too long, you'll have a heart attack when you're-

**Me: Kristen, I have a question for you from Pepsigirl120! 'Please, come on, you're scholarship will be okay. And why don't you tell Alicia anything? She's a good secret keeper!'**

Alicia: Yeah Kuh-Risten, why not! Huh?

Kristen: I don't tell Alicia anything because she's a huge gossiper. I've calcuated how fast my secrets will spread around if I tell Alicia something, and it will only tak two hours fourty-eight minutes and three seconds for the whole school to know! AND MY SCHOLARSHIP WILL NOT BE FINE! OMG, what if we don't get back in time for me to turn in my History project? OMG, I'll get an F, and I can-nawt get an F! OMG, NOOO! (crys)

**Me: Wow... Just... Wow. Okay, not a question to Josh from tw: How far have you and Alicia gone?**

Josh: Pffttt, nowhere! I'll never pressure her! (Josh grows bigger)

Massie: LIAR! SPILL NOW!

Josh: I promise you, we've only kissed! (grows even bigger. Massie is now pressed into Derrington's crotch, Kemp is mashed in Alicia's boobs, and Chris is stuck in between Claire and Cam)

Alicia: Josh, just tell them!

Kemp: Or not! I like this view!

Josh: Fine! I'm made Alicia give me a blow job, but that's it! I promise! (Josh get's back to normal and everyone but Kemp sighes in relief)

Chris: NICE MAN! (holds up his hand for a high five)

Derrington: Can I get down now? (Derrington's face is now bright red, and his hair is stuck striaght up)

**Me: I guess. **(Derrington drops to the floor on his head)** And geeze Josh, you a little pushy there? Okay, now a question for Derrington from uhhhhiooonwno: WTF is WRONG with you? What's with all the butt wiggling you douche?**

Derrington: OW! And I just like to air out the butt. It helps keep the germs out. And it's nice to watch all the girls faces. (stands up and wiggles butt, laughing)

**Me: Creeper. Now, here are just a few comment's from the people: Alicia: Just,,, no. Cam: No comment Kristen: WTF? Dylan: Stop acting like a guy, gal! Now I have to go. I have cookies in the oven!**

Chris: WAIT! What about our food!

Massie: Yeah, and I need a shower, facial and about three more bottles of Chanel No.5 to drench myself in!

**Me: Well, heres a piece of bread and an old Twinkie, **(tosses them on the floor) **Maybe you'll get more food later. And you only get a shower for being good in here, and so far, none of you have been good. Too-da-loo! **(voice fades)

* * *

_Hehe, so what did you think? I'm trying to make their actions way more dramatic than they would be, yet have some of my own twist to it. Whatta'yah think of it? Good? Bad? Just right?_

_Sorry I had to skip some of your questions! I can only take so many! And thanks to those of you who did review! Much appreciation to you!_

_Review it with more questions!_

_Cookie dough and Ben&Jerry's to you!_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	3. Day 4

Day 4.

****************

****

**Me: Hello everybody! Wakey wakey eggs and bake-y! **(laughs)

Dylan: OH, do you really have bacon?

****************

****

**Me: No. But it's the thought that counts, right?**

Dylan: NO! (crys and searchs the floor for food.)

****************

****

**Me: I'll get you food tomorrow... Or the next day... Or the next day... Or something like that... So are you guys ready to answer some questions?**

Massie: NAWT! I need Glossip Girl, a Starbucks muffin, and about ten million ba-jillion gallons of water to shower in! (folds arms across chest.)

**Me: Really? That's too bad. Maybe if you're a little smaller, that would help... **(watches in amusement as Massie shriks.)

Massie: (in super squeaky voice) HEY! Turn me back to normal size! I'm SO gonna get Alicia's dad to sue you for every penny you own!

**Me: Who here loves puppys?** (watches everyone, including Massie raise their hands.) **Okay, good! And I'm glad you raised yoru hand Massie!** (laughes when Massie get's turned into a little Bean.)

Claire: (shreiks.) MASSIE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? BTW, you look ah-mazing as a puppy.

Alicia: (laughs) HAHA, sucks for you MASSIE! Thank you, whoever you are! (points to ceiling.) If you can keep her this way for an hour and a half, I can plan my takeover... (turns to face wall and plots)

**Me: Alrighty then... At least Massie's quiet! Now on to the questions. The first one is for Derrington from Jane Doe: What's the dirtiest thought you've ever had about a girl?**

Derrington: Uhm... I don't really have dirty thoughts (room shrinks.)

Derrington: I swear I don't think dirty things! (room shrinks. Derrick is now pinned to the wall by Kemps head, Claire's elbow is stuck in Alicia's mouth, and Chris is pushed up against Josh's knees.)

**Me: Only three try's left!**

Derrington: I SWEAR TO GOD, I don't have dirty thoughts! (room get's super small. Now everyone is in a big ball while Massie is stuck in the middle.)

**Me: Geeze, only two trys left. And you guys really have like, no space left!**

Chris: Derrick, just tell her! (trys to escape from Kristen's feet.)

Derrington: ALRIGHT, FINE! THE DIRTIEST THOUGHT I'VE EVER HAD AOUT A GIRL IS DYLAN LICKING WHIPPED CREAM OFF OF ME! (room goes back to normal size and everyone stretches and groans.)

Dylan: Awh, really Derrykins? (blinks rapidly, trying to look flirty while Massie whimpers.)

Derrington: Yeah. (flushes deep red)

**Me: Wow. All of that for that stupid little answer. Gawd... Okay, now to Claire from skiiergirl97: Why do you love Cam? He's just pushy and sooooooooooooo not right for you! He annoys me greatly...**

Claire: I love Cam because he's the only one for me! (room shrinks.)

Alicia: Kuh-Laire, don't lie! Gawd, I don't wanna be tense again! I NEED to plot! JUST TELL THE TRUTH! (glares at Claire)

Claire: Yes Princess Alicia, you wish is my commmand... I love Cam... (glances around small room before wailing.) BECAUSE I'M AFRIAD THAT HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL EVER LIKE ME! (room goes back to normal size)

**Me: Wow, you scardy cat.**

Dylan: Claire, just cry it out. It might make you loose weight, not that you need to... OMG, I should try crying to lose weight! (begins to cry.)

**Me: You guys are SO weird! Next question! Okay, this is from dusty714 to everyone: What the heck is wrong with you! YOU SUCK SHITTY COMMITTEE!** (giggles at the joke, then gives her an imaginary high five)

Alicia: Pfft, we are NAWT! And if we are, it's all Massie's fault, nawt mine!

Kristen: You know, cursing over the Internet starts early with one of every-

Kemp: Listen, chick-

**Me: dusty714.**

Kemp: dusty714, whatever, I agree with you. These girls are insane. (room shrinks)

**Me: EHMAGAWD!** (sheirks like a little PC girl)

Chris: Dude, you're actually LYING?

Kemp: Am not! (room gets small, causing Massie to get shoved into Cam's crotch, Josh into Claire's hair, and Derrick into Kemp's armpit.)

Dylan: (stops crying) If you think we're awesome, can you stop being a perv and date me? (smiles, then starts crying again, looking at her thighs.)

Kemp: Okay, okay, I think the girls are actually pretty cool. There you go. (room goes back to normal size.)

**Me: Now I have a question: Do the rest of you guys think the girls are cool?** (watches the boys all mumble yeah.) **Wow. This group is messed up... Another question now from dusty714 to Cam: Are you going to stay with Claire and get married? I hope so... GO CLAM!**

Cam: (glances at Claire.) Maybe... If she doesn't spill my secret! (slaps himself on the forehead.)

**Me: Oh, thank you for the reminder! TELL ME THE SECRET! **(a flaming torch pins Cam to the wall.)

Cam: NEVER! (pushes away the torch and starts to flip out, running around in circles like a mad man and his mouth foaming.)

**Me: Creeper... Okay, now to Kristen from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: WHY DID YOU END IT WITH DUNE? He was perfect!**

Kristen: FACT: I ended it with Dune because he was kind of a water freak and too intense. FACT: I ended it with Dune because he was going to be gone for a long time. FALSE: I ended it with Dune because I didn't like him anymore. I still like Dune a lot. (says almost roboticly.)

**Me: Alrighty then... There's your answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Now, I have 3 more questions for you guys. First, to Kemp from dusty714: Why are you such a disgusting, filthy perv?**

Kemp: I'm just gonna go right out and be honest. (gulps.) I am like that because I'm really emotional and sensitive inside, and that's not really the kind of things guys are like, so I push it away... Also, I like boobs and butts (snicker-punches Chris.)

**Me: Awh, if you were more sensitive, girls would probably like you, not hate you! Now, to Josh from tw: Do you like Alicia as much as you let on, and do you like any other girl in the PC?**

Josh: I guess I'll be honest too... (glances at Alicia, who is glaring at Josh.) I like Alicia as a really good friend with benefits, but really nothing more. (pauses to wait for Alicia to stop screaming profanities.) And if I had to choose another PC girl, I would choose Claire, then Massie.

Alicia: CLAIRE! YOU BITCH! (lunges at Claire.)

**Me: NO FIGHTING UNLESS I ALLOW IT!** (watches as Alicia gets thrown to the floor, suddenly unable to move.) **Okay, heres the last question/comment from Pepsigirl120 to Alicia:Hey, I think you are the best at everything and I want you to be alpha. So when can we plot? You be alpha, and I'll be beta?**

Alicia: YESSSSSSS! We can plot as soon as I get outta here!

**Me: Uhm, sorry Pepsigirl120, but that won't be for a while!**

Derrington: Isn't that chick from the like, writing world, or like the outside? How will you plot with her Leesh?

Alicia: I'll find a way! (laugh's like a crazy person.)

**Me: Alrighty then. That's all for now! Don't worry, I put a Post-It Note on my laptop to remind myself to bring food next time! Until then...**

* * *

_So there you go! Sorry for the long wait! I'm terrible. And thank you skiigirl97, for kind of kicking me in the butt and getting me to update! This ones for you!_

_So I tied to add more questions now, but I still didn't get all from everyone. Sorry!_

_Also, to Johnnycake Lover: I don't know if I should be complimented or not at the comment... So I picked complimented. :)_

_To Kate: I hope you like it! And it's just to make fun of the Clique. I do think they are somewhat lame (only as in easy to make fun of and weird!), and I've seen other stories like this from other books, so I decided to give it a try. Thanks!_

_To everyone else: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and questions! I love the support! I promise I'll start updating sooner when school lets out (only 11 days!) _

_So review and ask questions. The PC and BB are just dying to answer... ;)_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


	4. Day 10

Day 10.

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I've been bogus for six days. My bad...**

Alicia: Bogus? WE'RE STARVING AND NEED A SHOWER, AND YOU'VE KEPT US HERE AGAINST OUR WILL! MY DADDY IS _SO_ SUEING YOU! (shakes fist at ceiling.)

**Me: Righttt... Ready to answer some questions? **(laughs when everyone groans)

Derrington: Dude, I'm SO not answering any questions until I get something to eat!

**Me: If you're a good boy and answer all your questions honestly on the first try, maybe I'll give you a little extra food.**

Dylan: (perks up) Food? OMG, FOOD! (starts doing happy dance)

**Me: Yeah... Alright, here's the first question from Hayden-Rose Knight to Cam: I demand you tell me that secret you're making Claire hold inside. DEMAND!**

Cam: (blinks nervously) NO! I can't! (room get's smaller)

**Me: I'm going to put Massie back into human form. Maybe less room will make you ANSWER SOONER! **(Massie turns human)

Massie: OHMYJESUS, whoever you are, I will KILL you when we get out of here!

**Me: Good luck with that. CAM, ANSWER!**

Cam: I told you, I can't! (room gets even smaller. Alicia's face is now in Massie's abs, Kristen is smashed between Derrick and Josh, and Claire is face-to-face with Cam)

Claire: Cam, just tell them! It's nawt that big of a deal!

Cam: No! PLEASE don't make me! (room get's smaller, and Cam begins to sob.)

**Me: Oh Cammie, just spill. Once you get it off your chest, you'll feel better. Plus, you only have two tries left before... Poof.**

Massie: (voice full of sass) Cam, just tell us. I promise that we'll all keep it a secret. And if they don't I'll destory them. (tries to cross arms, but gets them stuck in Kemp's legs.)

Cam: (glances around room nervously) Alright, I'll tell you. I'm... Well, I...

Claire: HE'S BI! (room goes back to normal size and everyone stares at him)

**Me: Oh wow... Awkward...**

Derrington: Dude, are you serious?

Cam: Yeah...

Massie: (stiffles laughter before bursting out in hysterias. Dylan, Alicia, Kristen and Kemp follow. Chris tries to hide his laughter)

Cam: STOP! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU! (curls up in a ball)

**Me: Awh, Cammie! Because I feel so bad for you now, I'mma let you go for a bit, okay?**

Massie: (pauses laughter) WHAT? How can you let _him_ go, but nawt me?

**Me: Because you're kinda a bitch. **(snaps fingers. a hole appears under Cam and he falls through. Massie, Derrington and Alicia try to jump in, but fail)

Alicia: That is _so nawt fair!_ (stomps feet on ground)

**Me: Life's not fair. Deal with it. Next question! This is to Massie from WhereItAllBegins: If you were dying of a disease, who would be the last person you talk to and what would you say?**

Massie: (tapping chin) Hmm, I dunno... Lemme think...

Derrington: This could be a while. (snicker punches Josh)

Massie: WELL, I was going to say Derrington, but he's too immature, and I was going to say Kuh-Laire, but she's been keeping secrets from me, so I guess I would say my Mom or Dad or Bean, and I would say that I love them.

**Me: Okay, that's... An acceptable answer. Next question from Hayden-Rose Knight to Alicia: Wow... You're just... WOW. As in, OMFG, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, FREAK? **(snickers)

Alicia: Pfft, I'm the freak? First of aw-ll, my daddy is SO sueing you for saying that, second of all, I'm not the freak, this person holding us in here is, and third of all, I'm just trying to get to my rightful spot as Alpha, so I have to do WHATEVER it takes, thank you very much!

**Me: You're still a freak. Here's the next one! This is from Pepsigirl120 to Josh: Are you gonna stay with Alicia and get married? Your kids would be soooooooooooooo cute!**

Josh: No.

Alicia: WHAT?

Josh: I like Claire WAY more than you, you freaky wannabe.

**Me: Rawr.**

Alicia: KUH-LAIRE, YOU BITCH! (lungs for Claire. Claire and Alicia tumble around the cell, fighting)

Claire: I never meant to steal him! It's HIS choice to like me more than he likes you! Besides, you ARE a freak!

Alicia: (screams and trys to claw out Claire's eyes)

**Me: Sigh... What do you think we should do with them?**

Massie: Put Alicia in a tiny plastic box, but make her like... FAKE DIAMONDS! (high-fives Dylan)

Josh: Leave Claire alone, please! This wasn't her fault!

**Me: Alright... But I'll make a special twist! **(snaps fingers. Alicia turns into a PollyPocket, in a very tiny plastic box. Claire get's thrown to the ceiling, unable to move)

Josh: That's not what I meant!

Massie: Nice twist! (flicks the plastic box) I like how you made her the ugly one too.

**Me: Thank you! And Josh, you can't have everything. Moving on! This is to Kristen - who's been very quiet - from WhereItAllBegins: What color are your eyes? Sometimes they're green, sometimes they're blue. Are they... Aquamarine? Sea green? Tell me, woman!**

Kristen: (giggles) My eye's are grey-blue, but sometimes, when it's really sunny out or super rainy, they get pretty green. I dunno why...

**Me: Oh, I kinda get it... That's cool! Hehe... Last Q! Okay, this is from Pepsigirl120 to Derrington: Why do you stay with that bitch Massie? Come awn, you can do so much better!**

Derrington: Hmm... Maybe you're right! Massie is really bitchy and annoying and immature. Dylan, do you wanna get back together?

Dylan: OH YES! (runs over and kisses Derrington)

**Me: HEY, no mixing!**

Dylan: (giggles) Sorry!

Massie: DYLAN! You are SO dead! (taps fingers together in an evil manner)

Kristen: Dylan, I would watch out if I were you! The last time Massie got mad at one of us - I charted this - she

Dylan: Kuh-Risten, I don't care. (looks lovingly at Derrington)

Massie: You will.

Claire: (from ceiling) I'm SO team Massie!

Chris: This is retarded. Can Kemp and I go? They're not asking us any questions! It's pointless to keep us here!

**Me: That's an interesting thought, but no. Sorry. I'm going to go now. See you all tomorr - I mean soon!**

Dylan: FOOD!

**Me: Oh right... Here's some pretzel M&Ms, a stale carrot cake and a raw steak... Knock yourselves out! TTFN!**

* * *

_alright, so what do ya'll think? did yah like it? PLEASE tell me you liked it... ;)_

_so, i'm going to try to update sooner, and if I don't you can yell at me. i don't mind... :)_

_and sorry i couldn't get to all the questions! once again, i can only do so many... _

_review, please? the PC and BB just love the questions... ;D_

_xoxo, join. me. in. the. thunder_


End file.
